Study of the chemical structure of epiglycanin, a major glycoprotein located at the surface of the non-strain-specific TA3-Ha cell and absent from the surface of the strain-specific TA3-St cell. The properties of epiglycanin will be compared to those of other glycoproteins at the surface of related cells (TA3-MM and TA3-Ha/A.CA). The involvement of dolichyl sugar phosphates in the biosynthesis of epiglycanin will be investigated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Shaban, M.A.E. and Jeanloz, R.W.: The Synthesis of Glycopeptide Fragments of Human Plasma alpha 1-acid glycoproteins by sequential elongation at the terminal-amino group. Carbohyd. Res. 43: 281-291, 1975. Codington, J.F., and Linsley, K.B.: Removal of Sialic Acids from Glycoproteins by Chemical Methods and Determination of Sialic Acids. In Methods in Carbohydrate Chemistry 7: 226-232, 1976.